


Stuck In Wall

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, PWP, Qualquer shipp, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, stuck in wall
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: O ômega não sabia o que tinha na cabeça ao aceitar aquilo, ao aceitar fazer aquilo com tantos homens quanto desse naquela bendita sala de Stuck in Wall. Só que, droga, ele não se arrependia.Ele estava adorando tudo aquilo.| Stuck In Wall | Jeonghan + ? | Você escolhe o shipp |





	Stuck In Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Olá gente :) 
> 
> Eu não sei o que veio na minha cabeça, ksksksks, mas tamo aqui né.
> 
> Pra quem não sabe, salas de Stuck In Wall são salas onde, bem, tem uma parede com um buraco, de um lado, tem o tronco e o rosto da pessoa (bottom), e no outro, está a bunda e as pernas dela.
> 
> Existem salas assim em clubes fetichistas, saca? 
> 
> Lembrando que é tudo consentido, não tem nenhum tipo de abuso aqui, me entenderam? 
> 
> (E sim, é tu que escolhe o shipp, ksksks)

Jeonghan revirou os olhos pela milésima vez naquele dia, colocando a língua para fora e gemendo choroso, empinando o máximo possível, na pontinha dos pés, suas mãos bonitas agarrando a borda da mesa onde ele estava apoiado com força, arranhando o tecido almofadado. 

Ele nem mesmo fazia ideia de quem estava ali atrás, apertando as suas coxas já tão bem marcadas e lhe fodendo forte, requisitos de gozo escorrendo para fora de si, gozo que enchia a sua barriga.

O ômega não sabia o que tinha na cabeça ao aceitar aquilo, ao aceitar ser fodido por tantos homens quanto desse naquela bendita sala de Stuck in Wall. Só que, porra, ele não se arrependia. 

Ele estava adorando aquilo.

Ele estava adorando a sensação de ser fodido por todo aquele tempo por todos aqueles alfas desconhecidos. 

Tão sujo.

Ele devia se envergonhar por estar gemendo como uma cadelinha enquanto era fodido por aquele pau grosso e longo, rosnados e risos escapando por parte do alfa que lhe fodia tão bem, tapas fortes sendo deixados na sua bunda macia.

Jeonghan não aguentava mais. 

Mas, no entanto, ele não queria ir embora. 

Ele sabia que, se quisesse sair, simplesmente precisava apertar um pequeno botão que se mantinha ali ao alcance das suas mãos, e algum beta viria lhe tirar daquele lugarzinho. 

Mas, porra, Jeonghan estava adorando.

Sua cabeça pendia, tonta. O seu rosto estava vermelho, baba escorrendo pelo canto da sua boca, seus cabelos curtos e loiros grudando na sua testa, seu corpo tremendo e espalmado. 

— O-oh! A-ah~. C-céus! — Ele gritou, arqueando as costas antes de gozar forte novamente, talvez pela terceira ou quarta vez, apertando o alfa desconhecido dentro de si e o sentindo gozar, o gozo espesso e grudento escorrendo para dentro do seu interior, inchando ainda mais a sua barriga. 

Jeonghan agradecia por não estar no cio.

Logo após receber um outro tapa na sua bunda, sentiu o alfa sair de dentro de si, logo indo embora, o deixando ali, aberto e já tão bem gozado, alguns filetes de porra escorrendo para fora, fazendo uma pequena poça no chão. 

— E-eu adoro isso... — Sussurrou, entorpecido, deitando sua cabeça na mesa almofadada, respirando pesado, o pensamento do quão miserável ele devia estar lhe deixando vermelho.

Qual era a visão das pessoas de fora?

Ele estava tão bem fodido assim?

Ele torcia para que sim. 

— E-eu preciso d-demais. E-eu preciso...— Jeonghan choramingou, abrindo mais ainda as pernas, as sentindo tremer forte. — Por favor, E-eu quero mais... — Gemeu, piscando os olhos antes de rebolar lentamente, se mostrando para que quisesse ver. 

— Calma, docinho. Calminha. — Jeonghan ouviu uma voz gostosa lhe dizer, em um tom alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, mesmo através da parede, seu corpo tremendo mais uma vez ao sentir uma mão firme acariciando a sua coxa, enquanto uma outra acariciava a parte das suas costas que se podia ser vista, o incentivando a continuar empinadinho. 

— H-hmmm...~. A-alfa~. — Ele gemeu, como uma linda putinha, abrindo as pernas e ondulando o quadril de leve, choramingando manhoso ao sentir os dedos longos do alfa acariciando a sua estradinha gozada, recolhendo o esperma que escorria com os dedos e o empurrando para dentro do cuzinho novamente, o deixando cheiinho. 

— Vadiazinha bonita. — O Alfa grunhiu, lambendo os lábios antes de tirar o seu pau de dentro da calça, o masturbando enquanto brincava com o cuzinho gostoso, rindo excitado a cada vez que o ômega tremia ou espalmava, esperma e lubrificante escorrendo para fora dele.

— O-oh~. Isso é tão bom ~. — Jeonghan choramingou, respirando pesado e revirando os olhos, rebolando contra os dedos que lhe estocavam tão bem, gemendo manhoso ao sentir o pau grosso do alfa se esfregando em um dos lados da sua bunda, enquanto o outro levava um tapa forte. 

— Quietinho, quietinho. — O alfa sussurrou baixo, logo antes do ômega sentir a cabecinha grossa do pau do alfa se esfregar no seu cuzinho melado, ameaçando entrar e brincando com aquela parte sensível, a provocação suja lhe deixando tonto.

— Bom menino. — O homem rosnou, segurando na base do seu pau, penetrando a cabecinha avermelhada no cuzinho do ômega à sua frente, entrando nele bem lentamente, rindo ao vê-lo se contorcer, rebolando contra o seu pau. 

— O-oh, a-ah... I-isso~. — Revirou os olhos, abrindo as perninhas ao máximo, sua entrada vermelha e já tão bem fodida se esticando ao redor do caralho grosso, sentindo-o ir fundo. 

— Que cuzinho gostoso... — O alfa rosnou, deliciado, puxando uma das bandas da bunda do ômega para o lado, revelando o cuzinho vermelho e ardido, rindo malicioso ao vê-lo se abrir todo pelo seu pau. — Tão bem fodido, se contraindo todo ao redor do meu pau...

— I-isso... — Gemeu alto, deitando o seu corpo na mesa abaixo de si, sem conseguir se mexer, seu tronco tremendo, sua cabeça tonta com o prazer. — P-por favor... M-mais... P-por f-favor. — Sua entrada ardia tanto, mas ele nem se importava mais, a sensação de sentir aquele caralho grosso arrombando suas preguinhas mal lhe deixando pensar. 

Aquilo era tão bom!

— Quer mais? Mesmo depois de tudo isso? — O alfa riu, agradecido por aquela ser uma sala privada, ele conseguia ouvir tudo que o ômega dizia... — Eu sei que você já tinha sido muito bem fodido antes de eu chega, quantos foram? Quatro? Me responda. — Apertou a bunda do ômega com força, entrando e saindo em um ritmo forte, mas lento.

— C-cinco... — O ômega guinchou doloroso, sem conseguir respirar, arqueando as costas e deixando um soluço escapar pelos seus lábios, o primeiro da noite. 

O alfa se excitou mais ainda com aquilo.

Porra.

— Você já foi fodido por cinco caras, hm? Foram esses cinco caras que te deixaram todo destruído e cheio de porra, uh? Vadiazinha. — Maldoso, o alfa deixou mais um tapa na bunda vermelha, se apoiando com uma mãos na parede, em um apoio para continuar com o ritmo forte que exercia, um baralho estalado escapando do contato.

— N-nhaw... A-alfah~... — Soluçou, escondendo o seu rosto nos braços, dividido entre a excitação e a vergonha que sentia. — E-está m-muito fundo...! — Arqueou as costas, gemendo alto. 

— Você gosta assim, não gosta? Você está me apertando todo. — Riu, rosnando e aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, sentindo com deleite o cuzinho gostoso lhe apertar com tanto carinho, vazando gozo. — Você está tão cheiinho de porra, hm? Está escorrendo tanto. — Riu. 

— O-oh... H-Hmmmmm... A-alfa~... — Ofegou manhoso, piscando os olhinhos molhados e apertando o estofado com força, sentindo-o se desprender da madeira, não que ele se importasse muito com isso, o prazer estava lhe cegando.

— Você geme tão gostoso, sabia? — Rosnou, estocando-o forte e duro, quse como se estivesse bravo. — Eu adoraria ver como o seu rostinho deve estar. Talvez todo vermelho e molhado, hm? — Bateu nas nádegas vermelhas. 

— A-alfa! O-oh... Alfa! — Jeonghan gritou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, soluçando quando sentiu a cabecinha do pau do alfa atingir a sua próstata, com tanta força que o seu corpo espalmou, tentando fugir do toque dolorosamente prazeroso.

Ele estava tão sensível...

— Eu acertei, hm? É aqui o seu pontinho doce? — O alfa perguntou sacana, gemendo rouco ao sentir o cuzinho gostoso lhe apertar com ainda mais gosto, as pernas grossas e gostosas do ômega tremendo com o toque. 

— É-é ai sim, a--alfa... — Choramingou manhoso, ofegando como um cachorrinho. — A-acerta ai... a-acerta de n-novo... p-por favor...

— Já que pediu com tanta educação... — Estocou naquele lugar novamente, gemendo baixo e rouco a cada vez que o interior gostoso se comprimia ao seu redor, lhe deixando uma passo mais perto de gozar. — Porra, você está tão gostoso, sua bunda é tão boa... — Gemeu. — Cacete, eu vou gozar tão gostoso... 

— D-dentro de mim...? P-por favor... D-dentro... — Jeonghan implorou, já se sentindo próximo de gozar também. 

Estava tão bom.

— Você parece um ômega no cio implorando assim... — Gemeu, apertando o quadril largo com força, o puxando para perto, aumentando a força dos movimentos. — E talvez você esteja mesmo, hm? É por isso que você está nesse lugar? Você aceitou ser fodido assim para conter o seu cio? — A falta de respostas causou uma irritação no alfa. — Me responda. — Usou a voz de alfa. 

— E-eu não... A-awn~. — Revirou os olhos, mal conseguindo formular alguma resposta. — E-eu não... e-eu não...

— Você não? — O alfa apertou a bunda gostosa, a abrindo e revelando a estradinha vermelha, toda aberta ao redor da sua extensão grossa. 

— E-eu não... n-não estou... n-no c-cio...! — Gritou a última parte, bem no momento que a cabeça inchada pressionou a sua próstata, com tanta força que a sua visão se turvou.

No entanto, o alfa se manteve ali, parado e pressionando o seu ponto doce, sem sair nem entrar mais. 

O-oh c-céus.

— M-mexe... P-por favor... S-se mexe... — Jeonghan soluçou, o prazer agoniante lhe subindo ao baixo-ventre, lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas vermelhas. — P-por favor...!

— Você não está no cio? — O tom de voz do alfa era algo como surpreso e divertido, um tanto sacana e maldoso. — Então você só veio aqui por fetiche? Sem nenhum cio ou algo do tipo por trás...? — Ele ignorou o pedido do ômega para que se mexesse, apenas forçando o quadril mais fundo, pressionando a próstata sensível com ainda mais força, o sentindo-o pulsar. — Seu pervertido. 

— N-não me chame d-disso... —O Yoon soluçou, envergonhado com as palavras do alfa. 

— Você gosta dessa sensação? De ser fodido por vários alfas? Sem realmente saber que lhe fodeu com tanto gosto? — Ele ignorou completamente as palavras do ômega, continuando com a sua pequena divagação. — Não imaginei que um ômega como você fosse ser tão sujo assim... Você mal consegue se aguentar acordado, não é? Mas não quer ir embora... 

Jeonghan negou choroso, apenas um pequeno som saindo da sua boca, a humilhação lhe deixando mole e quente, tremores fortes passando pelo seu corpo ao sentir seu membro duro vazar pré-porra, quase como uma torneirinha aberta 

— Não? Assim como eu imaginei. — Lambeu os lábios ao ver o membro pequeno escorrendo pré-gozo, a medida que o interior gostoso lhe engolia, usando de toda a sua força de vontade para continuar parado.— Você gosta de tudo isso, pensa que eu não sei? Você vazou tanto agora... — Riu Maldoso, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. — Seu ômega se sente bem assim? Se sente bem em escutar besteiras sendo ditas por um desconhecido? 

— E-eu não...

— Não minta para mim. — Deixou um tapa forte na bunda fofa, vendo-a saltar e corar. — Ômegas bonitos não mentem, uh? — Moveu-se um pouquinho, apenas um pequeno rebolar, mas o suficiente para fazer o ômega implorar por mais. — Diga a verdade, hm? Eu só vou mexer se você fizer isso.

Que filho da puta. 

— E-eu... A-ah... — Jeoghan ofegou ao sentir um dedo ligeiro do alfa se roçar na sua entradinha, essa vermelhinha e piscante. — E-eu g-gosto... e-eu gosto tanto...! — Soluçou. 

— Bom garoto. — Rápido, o alfa se arremeteu para dentro do ômega novamente, não poupando esforços para continuar com aquele ritmo forte e bruto de antes. 

— E-eu vou gozar...! O-oh... Alfa...! E-eu vou... vou gozar! — Tentou dizer, agoniado por não conseguir tocar o seu membro, perto demais do orgasmo. 

— Você só vai gozar depois de mim. — Ele rosnou, já sentindo o seu nó querendo se inchar, a vontade de se prender ao ômega lhe deixando eufórico. — Aguente.

— O-oh...! — Gemeu alto e choroso, arranhando a madeira com força, tentando de todas as formas conter o seu orgasmo, seus olhos pesados e molhados. 

— Porra, gostoso do caralho. — Rosnou, se arremetendo o mais fundo possível, apenas para se manter ali, em cima da próstata do garoto, gemendo quando o seu nó se formou, o prendendo dentro do ômega. 

— O-o seu nó... — Jeonghan gemeu, afetado e ofegante, trêmulo. — V-você me deu o-o seu nó. I-isso é t-tão bom...

— Porra, é gostoso, né? Eu vou gozar bem fundo em você. — O alfa rosnou, apertando o quadril largo e se permitindo gozar, diretamente no ponto doce do garoto, rindo sem fôlego ao vê-lo se contorcer. 

— E-eu vou gozar...! E-eu vou gozar! — Gritou choroso, tentando rebolar contra o nó que lhe expandia tão bem, soluçando quando sentiu a mão quente do alfa rodear o seu pequeno membro, o puxando e colocando a cabecinha para trás. 

— Goze para mim. — Com rapidez, masturbou o pequeno membro, provocando a cabecinha inchada e gozando dentro dele. 

Daquele jeito, não demorou nada para que Jeonghan explodisse em um último e intenso orgasmo, seus olhos se revirando e ele gritando, soltando porra o suficiente para sujar a calça do alfa atrás de si, bem na coxa.

— Bom garoto. — O alfa sorriu, soltando o membro mole e saindo de dentro do interior molhado, logo depois que o seu nó se desinchou o suficiente. 

— Até mais, docinho. — Sussurrou o apelido de maneira carinhosa, deixando um último tapa na bunda vermelha, logo arrumando sua calça e saindo do pequeno lugar, deixando um ômega gozado e mole para trás. 

— E-eu preciso... s-sair... — Molenga, Jeonghan tateou o pequeno lugar, até alcançar o pequeno botão, o botão que o tiraria dali, não demorando nada para apertá-lo.

Agora era só esperar alguém lhe tirar dali. 

Corado e ofegante, deitou sua cabeça na madeira acolchoada, tentando não ficar duro novamente quando começou a sentir o esperma daquele último alfa escorrer para fora de si, um gemidinho choroso escapando pelos seus lábios inchados de mordidas.

Aquela tinha sido a melhor foda da sua vida. 

Será que ele conseguiria achar aquele alfa novamente?

Jeonghan torcia para que sim. 

Alguns minutos depois, a porta da cabine onde o seu tronco estava foi aberta, um homem entrando por ela, claramente para ajudar o ômega a sair do local. 

Após abrir o local onde ele estava preso e o tirar dali, o alfa pegou Jeonghan no colo, as mãos quentes o sustentando com tanto carinho e cuidado que o ômega se derreteu todo, tão mole que não percebeu a pequena mancha branca na calça do alfa, bem na coxa... 

— Pode dormir, docinho, você foi um garoto muito bom hoje..

**Author's Note:**

> E não, o alfa não fez nada de errado com o Jeonghan, okay? Ele só tirou ele de lá e cuidou dele, okay? 
> 
> Mas ai, gostaram? Coisa estranha né, ksksk
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
